Zaraki's Zanpakuto
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: This is my idea what his Zanpakuto's form would be if he rleased it, or just the general form... this is an idea brought on by stress from school. reviews are appreciated. high rating for possible additions which involve adult situations.


**Zaraki's Zanpakuto**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… just my idea what Zaraki-sama's Zanpakuto should be…

* * *

He looked at the Hollow that was across the road, looking at the masked spirit with a hint of the rage that went through his body shining in his eyes. He looked at the way that there was a signpost rolling past, it being dislodged from the pole that it had stood, it proclaiming that it was the road to Dry Gulch, wherever that might be. He looked at it, then at the form of Yachiru, who lay a few metres away, motionless.

He could feel the rage festering within him, he remembered being nameless all of a sudden, drawing upon the sliver of doubt that went through his mind every moment that he thought about his zanpakuto, which still was unknown to everyone, the name not known to anyone. He had asked its name once, a long time ago, but it had not answered.

He wanted to trust it to tell its name to him, so he would be able to fight against the thing that had taken Yachiru down, the thing that had hut his little one, the one he had sworn to protect. He looked at the Hollow, watching as it seemed to still regard him.

_I need your help._ He thought towards his zanpakuto. There was a certain feeling within him at the moment, the feeling being something that would be making feel the need to go and run out to something. The feeling was so intense that it made him pause for a moment. There was a silence as he suddenly could hear a screaming in his ears and he looked around for the person that was screaming, only to find nobody who was making a sound.

Suddenly someone appeared before him, a woman dressed in clothing that seemed to be torn and ragged, clothing that apparently had been a kimono a long time ago, but which showed obvious cuts and nicks, the flesh underneath being scarred and twisted as if she had been sustaining damage for a long time. **"Zaraki Kenpachi, now do you call out for me once again, just because you need my help… is that the man that I have grown to know, the selfish man who only wanted to fight for the sake of fighting, the one that wanted to be the strongest and to fight the strongest people around?"**

"_Who? Who are you?" _he asked, looking at the woman as she seemed to think for a moment, then moved closer to him. **"You should know me, Ken-chan… I've been with you for such a long time that you should know me…" **_"You're my Zanpakuto?" _**"Yes. If you trust me, I shall lend you my power. If you have been caring enough, you should know my name…"**

"_Your name? I don't know your name..." _**"Call me out, stupid. Or are you chicken?"** _"I'll just call you for the heck of it then…" _**"Then do so, foolish little boy…" **_"I'm not little!" _**"Little, little, little, little ken-chaaaaaaan!" **_"That does it!"_

The Hollow attacked, swinging its long sinuous body at him to try and devour him whole. He held his zanpakuto in front of him and then whispered, his voice silent like the night. "Scream in agony as you drown in your blood. Bleed, Akunotsurugi!"

His zanpakuto changed shape immediately, the scabbard becoming more jagged metal edges then a real scabbard, the blade's slashing edge becoming more and made of a dark jagged metal, looking like it would be able to tear a good piece from any person that touched it. Zaraki could feel her blood thirst settle over him as he swung it at the hollow, bleeding cuts appearing over the entirety of the hollow, another slash and it bit into the mask, slaying the hollow without much more needing to be done as Akunotsurugi ripped the mask in half, slaying the hollow without a problem.

He looked at Yachiru before gathering her in his arms. **"Was that so hard to call me out and reach my power? Fufufufu, wait until you see my bankai… You'll be in for a real treat there and I pity the poor soul who'll be up against us…" **_"Be silent woman." _**"Ooh, getting a bit irritated, Ken-chaan? I still love you, you know that…" **_"Urusai!" _**"Bye bye Ken-chan…"**

That night, Zaraki Kenpachi never called out his zanpakuto ever again, leading many to think that he still hadn't managed to call it out…

7 years later.

Madarame Ikkaku stood opposite of his taichou, looking at the man as he picked his teeth with the blade, which seemed to be still as worn as usual.

"Madarame, use Bankai." Was all that he said as he got into a ready position, wielding his sword with his practised ease. Yumichika watched as Ikkaku summoned the Bankai of his zanpakuto, the huge blades making Ikkaku look like a man who had to wield such an unseemly weapon.

"Nice… first time I'm seeing this thing and still, I can't help but wonder if I'll beat it…" he muttered, looking at Ikkaku, who looked at him triumphantically. "You can't beat me taichou. I got bankai now and I'll kick your ass!"

"Scream in agony as you drown in blood. Bleed Akunotsurugi." Akunotsurugi changed toer form, making Ikkaku look at it as a bloodlike substance began to trickle from the blood, making small smoking puddles on the ground. That was all that he could think about before his captain charged at him, swinign Akunotsurugi at him and forcing him to block the sword.

A gushing of blood followed and Ikkaku could feel that a few of his arteries had been opened, in non lethal spots but enough for him to be unable to fight anymore. "I give up." He muttered, looking at his captain who was looking at his blade with a mix of irritation. "I wanted to fight a bit longer…"

"**Next time, you can fight longer… now… it is time for us to get better acquaintanced."** She appeared before him, her kimono once more pristine, her body looking healthy and lady-like, not a scar on her body nor any muscles visible. **"This time, you shall be instructed in proper social manners. If you do well enough, I'll give you a nice dream tonight…" **_"Gee, am I supposed to be happy right now?"_ **"You should…"**

Kenpachi never knew how hard it was to learn social manners, but at least he learned…

His dreams however seemed to be coupled with a release of reiatsu which sent Soul Soceity into a shock as it pulsated throughout the night. He was later found cradling his zanpakuto in its shikai state, mumbling something about it being a good time for bloodshed…

The shinigami checking on him left after that moment, not wishing to be the bleeding one…

* * *

Just something that flittered through my mind a moment and had to be written.

I ask for kind people to review me and tell me what you think of it.

So

Please

Review

Thank you


End file.
